


Gotham Yuri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostentata follia [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Poison IvyxHarley Quinn, BatgirlxHarley Quinn e Poison IvyxBatgirl.





	Gotham Yuri

Gotham Yuri  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Nome  
  
  


“Il tuo nome?” domandò Harley. Era sdraiata nel letto e le luci dei cartelloni dell’esterno illuminavano l’appartamento. La rossa socchiuse un occhio e si fece crescere delle foglie sui seni nudi, coprendoli.

“Lo conosci” biascicò. Quinn si alzò seduta, prese il lenzuolo color cremisi e lo tirò, facendo cadere a terra la propria tuta aderente.

“Il tuo vero nome” ribatté. Poison richiuse l’occhio e mugolò, levandosi le ciocche larghe due dita dal viso.

“Dottoressa Pamela Lillian Isley” farfugliò. La bionda sorrise e le iridi azzurre le brillarono.

“Che bello! Eravamo colleghe!” trillò.

“No. Io biologa, tu psicologa” brontolò Ivy.

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Shopping  
  


Harley afferrò la mano di Batgirl, girò su se stessa, e se la mise sul fianco. Le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e sollevò l’abito rosa ad un pezzo tenendolo per la gruccia.

“Me lo compri?” domandò. Sbatté un paio di volte le ciglia lunghe e masticò rumorosamente la chewing-gum. La rossa sospirò e negò con il capo.

“Lo sai che è Bruce quello con i soldi. Se li spendessi senza motivo si chiederebbe che fine hanno fatto” brontolò. Harley alzò di più la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e le baciò il collo niveo.

“Ti prego” implorò. Barbara sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

“D’accordo, ma spero ti verrà qualche scusa plausibile” brontolò.

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.3 La  _velenosa_  
  


 “Mio padre mi ha insegnato a non scendere a compromessi neanche con chi prima era mio amico” ringhiò Barbara. Ivy le mise un fiore rosa tra i capelli di un rosso più scuro del suo e sorrise. Indietreggiò guardando la giovane legata da una serie di rami nodosi di un marrone chiaro e si sedette sopra un trono fatto di rami di ciliegio carichi di fiori candidi con venature rosate.

“Io non voglio né il tuo perdono, né la tua comprensione. Voglio solo il tuo amore a rate” spiegò. Barbara digrignò i denti e le guance gli divennero rosate.

“Per quanto sia importante l’amicizia per me, non vedo come potrei concedertelo” sibilò. Ivy chinò di lato il capo e si ticchettò sulla gamba.

“Il mio veleno sa essere convincente” spiegò.

  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Seducenti assassine  
  


Poison Ivy accarezzò il bocciolo di rosa, questo si aprì mostrando una serie di denti e una lingua fatta di rampicanti. Questa si allungò, percorse la gamba nuda di Harley Quinn e risalì. Le foglie si avvinghiarono al suo braccio e la punta le girò intorno a uno dei due codini biondi stringendoglielo. Poison raggiunse la complice.

“Hai le labbra di gomma?” chiese e l’altra annuì. La luce della lampada illuminava i diamanti della collana che la rossa indossava. Quest’ultima afferrò i fianchi della bionda, si chinò e la baciò con passione. Harley si sporse in avanti contraccambiandola con un gemito di piacere e socchiuse le labbra. Ivy le mise la lingua in bocca accarezzandogliela.

Inizio modulo

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Provocazioni  
  


Harley saltellò sul posto tenendo il mazzo di carte stretto al petto.

“Ti prego! Ti prego!” gridò. Compì un balzo che le permise di sfiorare il tetto con i codini e riatterrò davanti alla televisione. Barbara guardò le museruole che tenevano bloccate le fauci delle due iene legate con i collari a uno dei pioli della ringhiera della scala e sospirò.

“Giocare a Poker va bene, ma rischiare di rimanere nuda no. Già sarebbe problematico se mio padre mi venisse a trovare mentre ci sei” brontolò. Harley sporse il labbro inferiore e mugolò.

“Ho anche modificato le carte in modo che ci sia io sulle carte del Joker” si lamentò. Barbara si voltò facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

“Se mi vuoi vedere nuda non c’è bisogno di puntare sulla mia gelosia” brontolò. Harley ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

“Fa vedere, allora”. Soffiò con tono seducente.

  
Scritta sentendo: Friend or Foe T.A.T.U.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Lasciati sedurre  
  


“Sono rinata a nuova vita con quella mutazione. Ora posso finalmente difendere le mie amate piante da quei mostri a sangue caldo che si sono sentiti padroni del mondo da quando sono strisciati fuori dal brodo primordiale” spiegò Ivy. Prese un bambino dalla pelle verde che si dimenava piangendo dentro un fiore rosso chiaro e se lo portò al grembo. Lo cullò e si voltò, vedendo Barbara rabbrividire.

“Sono diventata Madre Natura. E da donna a donna, questo è un lavoro che solo una femmina può fare” spiegò. Gordon strinse un pugno e negò con il capo.

“Non sono naturali. Dovresti capirlo!” gridò. Poison avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Rinasci con me, mio piccolo bocciolo. Fatti insegnare ancora qualche trucco e sboccia tra le mie mani” mormorò seducente.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Calze  
  
  
  
  
Cap.7 Post-furto  
  


Poison premette l’acceleratore, strinse più forte il volante con una mano e sollevò l’altra.

“Siamo state grandiose” si vantò. Harley le diede il cinque e ridacchiò.

“Sì!” strillò. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e accavallò le gambe. I campanelli ai lati delle sue trecce, coperte dalla maschera, tintinnarono. L’auto di lusso rosa sgommò girando l’angolo, uno dei sacchi da cui fuoriuscivano alcune banconote verdi rotolò giù dal sedile di dietro incastrandosi dietro quello davanti.

“Cosa pensi di farci con tutti quei soldi?” domandò la rossa.

“Ci comprerò delle calze. Calze a rete, calzettoni, magari anche delle calze trasparenti” spiegò Quinn con voce trillante. Ivy si leccò le labbra e le iridi verde-acqua le brillarono.

“Solo se poi potrò sfilartele” sussurrò.


End file.
